Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate a method and an apparatus for determining a distance between an image sensor and an object, more particularly, to a method for determining a distance between an image sensor and an object, using a diaphragm for cutting off one of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) received by the image sensor as well as a diaphragm of a lens.
Discussion of the Background
Conventional technology for determining a distance between an image sensor and an object measures the distance based on a disparity between images captured images by two cameras, using a difference of point views of the cameras. In this instance, a mechanical configuration of a module is enlarged and it is difficult to install such a module. Also, there is a disadvantage of a high cost.
To overcome such disadvantages, technology for determining the distance, using one camera is proposed. In a conventional technology for determining the distance, using one camera, a pin hole of a filter for cutting off an IR (Infrared ray) signal is used as a diaphragm and the distance between an image sensor and an object is determined based on a level of blur of an image configured of IR image acquired clearly and a RGB image configured of R, G and B signals acquired by a lens diaphragm. Hereinafter, the image sensor means a module configured of CIS (CMOS Image Sensor) and ISP (Image Signal Processor).
In the conventional technology for determining the distance between a conventional image sensor and an object, an image sensor has to include an auxiliary IR cell for processing the IR signal so as to acquire an image configured of IR signals. An apparatus for determining a distance between a conventional image sensor and an object has a disadvantage of an IR LED necessarily provided to generate an IR signal, in case of being indoor or at night.
In the conventional technology for determining the distance between the image sensor and the object might be generated the color reproduction having too many IR signals received via a pin hole provided in a cut-off filter of a cell for processing r, G and B signals. And an image quality of the RGB signal might deteriorate and it is difficult to use the technology as a camera. Even when a complex compensation circuit is further provided, a spectrum could differ based on a light source and it is then disadvantageously and basically difficult to solve such color reproduction.
In the present disclosure, a distance between an image sensor and an object is determined and proposed the technology for guaranteeing a quality of a RGB signal configured of an R signal, a G signal and a B signal, without auxiliary IR cells and IR LEDs.